


Quirky (Let the Earth Plummet Beneath My Feet)

by DaintyDuck_99



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mostly Poetic Tangents About An Aged Up Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is an unusual young man, but he could have anyone. Robbie likes to think of himself as the friendly ( occasionally smart-assed) White Rabbit who helps Dipper navigate the quirky Wonderland of their intertwined lives. (Or, Dipper makes Robbie an unusual gift, and they somehow find that they complement each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quirky (Let the Earth Plummet Beneath My Feet)

"It's a bit crooked.." Dipper stutters around the cap of the blue pen he's been shredding with his teeth. That oral fixation of his drives Robbie fucking insane-- the rows of pearls crashing against the shutter of his lips create a wave that begs to be ridden. But it's the tousled, nearly rugged, absent minded, mussy laurel of brown curls that strips the marrow of Robbie's self control from his bones. He slinks over to Dipper and drops his chin into the nest of chocolate hair, wrapping his calloused hands around the smooth, narrow staircase for shoulders that his lover possesses. "What are you talking about? It's awesome." He reaches out to flatten the slightly crinkled litany of notes covering the desk. 

"Are you sure?" Dipper murmurs, with a hum of insecurity. Almost anyone else would mistake that undercurrent for fatigue, but Robbie knows better. For his sake, the snort Robbie releases is almost inaudible, practically gentle. "You're wasting breath asking the second most opinionated person in Gravity Falls if he's sure about something?" "I'm attempting to ward off bias," Dipper replies just as wryly, turning to cock an eyebrow at the raven haired man who could never be more outspoken than his great uncle. 

Robbie rolls his eyes, but not before pressing a kiss to his gallant dork's temple. "You're always too hard on yourself. It's..." He breaks off, groping for a handle, the word that will ignite and catch upon the way he feels about this surprise, about the man before him who is too good for him, about the meadow they have treading. He wants to release the fireflies here. "It's phenomenal." That is the highest compliment he has offered anyone or anything in a long time. His chest feels so much lighter, and he hasn't divulged half of the things he clutches behind the scathing sarcasm at the back of his throat. 

Dipper smiles with ferocious zeal; the pen clatters to the floor and for a scary second he looks like Mabel on a creative rampage. Shenanigans are about to ensue. "I'm glad you think so," Dipper purrs, "it's been distracting me from my personal research." The sultry tones are amplified, framed by the determined gleam in his eyes, and it isn't long before they retire to the room at the back of the cabin (for the wildest strain of research either of them have recently participated in). 

Sitting on the desk amongst the chorus of sketches and diagrams that it was previously wrapped in, a guitar with protective runes painstakingly etched around the border gleams. Only Dipper would have thought to imbibe an antique guitar with magic... "It also has amplifier codes," he later explains, "like the sort a Beastmaster would use on a Minotaur. You always say you can't bring any strengths to a battle, so I hoped this would help..." He fidgets in an insecure dance. Robbie unfolds Dipper's hands and draws him close, savoring the galloping hoof-beats of their hearts, something Robbie rarely does unless it's dark and his lover is asleep. "I love it," he says. Hiding under his tongue is the vulnerable, yet to be said, "I love you."


End file.
